Accidental
by TsundereNoOtaku6615
Summary: "No Tsurara. Bad girl. You do not love Rikuo-sama"/"What's that Tsurara? You love me?"/"Uh-Oh"/ Tsurara is up one night thinking about her feelings for Rikuo-sama. But what happens when he suddenly overhears it? Ruh-oh. What will become of this 'accidental' confession? Pairings: RiTsu, ItaRei, ToriKuro, and lots more! OOCness ahead.
1. What!

Minna! This is mah first NuraMago fic so if I messed up anything, don't blame me. Remember, in fanfiction anything goes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago. If I did (which I obviously don't), then I woulda made it my way. Duh! Genius.

Tsurara tossed and turned in her futon.

"Urgghhh... Uhnnnnnn..."

Unable to take it anymore,her eyes shot open. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and headed for the kitchen, mumbling something about Rikuo-sama and their previous battle.

• _Flashback_ •

_Tsurara and the others watched in awe as their master slayed the leader of their opponent. Blood was was splattered everywhere. Tsurara looked around to see corpses of dead yōkai around. She turned back only to meet face-to-face with Rikuo, her beloved Rikuo. No. Scratch that. There was no way that she was in love with him. Yet she still looked at him like her entire world was filled with him and only him. Ohhhh, those eyes, those dreamy__—__yet dangerous-looking__—__crimson red eyes. And the way he smirks at her. Could she be really falling for him?_

• _End of Flashback _•

By the end of her mental flashback, she had already reached the kitchen. She reached for the pitcher in the fridge to get herself a nice, cold, refreshing glass of water to help clear her thoughts. Meanwhile, she doesn't notice that she isn't alone.

Rikuo was just walking around when he saw that there were lights in the kitchen. How odd, everyone (except him of course) was already asleep. He decided to see who it is and hid himself using his Fear.

Meanwhile, Tsurara was too busy with herself to even notice the sounds of the shoji doors opening and closing. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Do I really feel that way? No. Evenif I did, he still loves her "

Ughhh. That pathetic, empty-headed, cowardly, stupid, bitchy, human girl **Ienaga Kana.**

_'Dai kirai Kana.' (_I hate you, Kana)

'_But still I love him~!'_

"No Tsurara. Bad girl. You do not love Rikuo-sama."

"What's that Tsurara? You, love me?" a voice suddenly came from behind. Tsurara turned around and there he was. The man of her dreams. The man that filled every nook and cranny of her mind.

"Hai, Rikuo-sama. I'm in love with you."

She reached up and caressed his cheek,thinking it was a dream.

'_Alright Tsurara. Time to wake up.'_

She reached down and pinched her arm real hard. But instead of waking up, she found herself flinching from the pain.

She then touched his cheek again to check if he was real. To her misfortune, he was. And what's worse? She just admitted her feelings to him.

"Uh-Oh."

She just realized that she wasn't dreaming at all and started running. Of course, Rikuo was faster than her. In moments, he was in front of her.

"Going somewhere, Tsurara? his voice in a threatening tone.

She gulped. There's no turning back now. All she can do was meet her fate.

"Rikuo-sama, I-I can explain."

In seconds, Tsurara found herself pinned to a wall.

"Explain what, Tsurara?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Almost seductive

"Uhm... Erm..."

"I'm waiting Tsurara."

"Alright. I give up. I admit it. I'm in love with you, Waka. Yet, it's pointless. You love her."

"*chuckles* So you think I love her? That pathetic excuse for a human girl? Please."

(_Day,_**Night**)

_'Hey!'_

**'What? Oh I get it. You were too much of a baka to notice poor Tsurara's feelings 'cause you like ****her****.**

_'That's__—'_

**'Heh, I thought so.'**

_'Just let her go!'_

**'Feh, In your dreams, baka.'**

"-sama?"

"-kuo-sama?"

"Rikuo-sama!"

"Wha-? What? What?"

"You spaced out, Rikuo-sama."

"Oh, where was I?"

"**Kana."**

"Oh, Right"

Rikuo leaned forward so that their noses were touching.

"Rikuo-sama, are you sure this isna good idea?"

"Oh come on. Ya think I'll let this chance go? The chance of having my first kiss with my beloved Tsurara?"

"Be-beloved?"She wasn't sure if she heard that right.

"You heard it."

Rikuo leaned in more but stopped when he heard people murmuring. He then saw a blue kimono and a floating head hidden around the corner. One person popped into his mind.

Kubinashi.

"Alright you guys. Come on out."Rikuo ordered.

Out came the following: Nurarihyon, Kubinashi, Kejorō, Aotabō, Kurotabō, and Kuromaru.

"Oh, come on. Can you just get this over with? We still have to get the video from the CCTV camera in the kitchen you know." Kubinashi whined.

"Wait. You were video taping this whole scene?" Tsurara asked, pointing to the giant camera behind Kurotabō.(You now, the ones they use to film a movie?)

"Ehehe, We wanted to make a movie about your love story using the CCTV cameras around the house. Once we're done, we can start on Reira and Itaku's. You how the two lovebirds act around each other." Kuromaru explained.

"I get ya."Rikuo answered.

"Alright, Ao, get that sakura background and lighting over here now."Kurotabō ordered.

Aotabō came out pushing a cart filled with equipment and a giant tarpaulin with a sakura background printed on it. He arranged everything as Kurotabō ordered.

"Good job, Ao. Alright everyone, places!" He pulled out a clipper board ( is that what you call it?).

"Scene 25 kissing scene Take 1 action!

(_Day,_**Night)**

'_Oh, great.'_

**'I know right?'**

_'What's worse, they said that they were gonna make it into a movie!'_

**'At least we can watch it again.'**

'_YORUUUUUU!'_

He chuckled a bit a leaned forward. Tsurara was frozen in place.( no pun intended)

'Guess I have no choice.'

She leaned in and was caught in a long, passionate kiss with the man he loved. Rikuo was the first to break the kiss. Both of them were panting lightly.

"Want another one, Tsurara?" Rikuo whispered in her ear before nipping it lightly, tickling her.

"I don't know."

Before she had the chance to continue, Rikuo crashed his lips to hers. Tsurara returned it and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rikuo pulled her closer. This time, Tsurara was the first to break their kiss, panting heavily. Both of them stared into each other's eyes before the silence was killed by Kurotabō

"Aaaand cut! Good work everyone. Kubinashi, get the video from the CCTV camera in the kitchen. Ao, fix..."Kurotabō started giving orders to everyone. Rikuo and Tsurara left so that they could sleep.

Alright minna! How was it? Good? Bad? Neutral? Well how am I s'posed to know?! Ya gotta review ya know! Also for those who recognize the accidental confession part, well you may also be Filipino like me who watches Be Careful with My Heart. You know who you are. Also for everyone who thinks this is just a oneshot, go to hell! Nah, just kiddin'. Imma make a trilogy w/ this story havin 10↑ chappies. Yay! ^w^ FYI: A sneak peek of chapter 2 will be available tomoz on mah profile. Clue: it's ItaRei.


	2. Clever little Awashima

Yo minna! Even if I only had 3 reviews, I still got a 100+ views! Thank you minna!

"Ohayo." Rikuo greeted to the yokais passing by as he headed for the dining room. He was strangely happy after the little 'accident' last night.

(_Day,_**Night**)

**'Someone's happy today.'**

_'Oh shut up, Yoru.'_

**'Why would I when ****I**** had the most wonderful kiss****—****no. Scratch that kisses****—**** a man could ever ask for? Oh, that's right, ****You**** are jealous 'cause I got her first kiss and you didn't. Hah! That explains it.'**

_'You know, if you continue being like that, I might just get gramps pissed enough right before sunset to yell at ya.'_

**'Yeah right. Like your threats ever scare me.'**

Rikuo finally made it to the dining room when he was 'kidnapped' by Awashima.

"Oi, Rikuo, you heard what Kuromaru said last right? The part about Reira and Itaku a.k.a. the lovebirds?"

"Yeah, yeah." He sounded desperate(to eat bfast) and disinterested at the same time.

"Well, I might just have a plan to get the googly-eyes together once and for all."

Now Rikuo was interested. He'd do anything to stop the hidden feelings thing going around the house.

"Well? Tell me your plan."

"I would if I could but I can't."

"What? Why?"

"Look, just meet me in your room after breakfast. Oh, and bring Wakana-chan(I don't know what Awa calls Wakana), Tsurara, Kubinashi and Kejorō."

"O-okay. Can I eat now?"

"Yeah, sure."

Rikuo opened the door to the dining room, sat at his usual seat, and kissed Tsurara on the cheek,making her blush slightly. Then he whispered something to her.

"A-ano, Tsurara, after eating, meet me and Awashima in my room. We have to talk about something, important."

"O-okay, Rikuo-sama."

Once the food was served, he immediately grabbed enough food for him and started eating real quick. Once he was done, he immediately ran around whispering to the other 'needed' people to meet him in his room.

—

"Alright, is everyone here?"Awashima checked.

"Yup. We're all here." Rikuo replied.

"Alright."Awashima started."First, we'll need dark red paint. The color of blood."

"I think we have some."Kubinashi stated.

"Good. I'll distract Itaku. Wakana-chan, you tell Reira to sweep the front gate for you. Tell her that you need to do the laundry while Kejorō and Tsurara are busy with other chores. That's where Tsurara steps in. Wait for a few minutes then come to Reira running. Tell her that Itaku hit his head on a sharp rock and is in the treatment room. I'm sure Reira'll fall for it. Then, Kubinashi will splatter paint on the spot where Reira was. Ism't it that the treatment room has to entrances? Tsurara will lead Reira to the east entrance. But Kejorō will splatter paint on the east antrance door before she arrives to make it look fresh. Oh yeah Tsurara, once you get her to believe you, make a slight snowfall on me. Rikuo, you will come running to us saying that Reira was attacked on the front gate. Tell him that she's in the treatment room and needs to see him. Oh yeah, Kubinashi, Reira's tracks should lead to the west entrance. Tsurara, once Reira opens the door and steps in, push her inside, close the door, and freeze the lock. Rikuo, you and I will push Itaku in and secure the door with chains. Got it?"

"Hai!" They all replied in unison. It's time to let their plan unfold.

—

"Oi Itaku! Let's spar!"Awashima yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine."Itaku(who, right now, was in his weasel form) answered, obviously bored.

Now's the time for Wakana to play her part.

"Reira-chan! Could you sweep the front gate for me? I have to do the laundry and Kejorō and Tsurara are kinda busy." Wakana called.

"Of course,Wakana-sama."Reira said politely. She took the broom and headed for the front gate. Tsurara waited for a few minutes before she came running to Reira panting.

"Tsurara-chan?! Wh-what happened?"Reira asked worriedly.

"Come...treatment room...Itaku...hit...head...rock...sharp.."Tsura said, breathless.

"What?! Itake, he-he hit his head on a sharp rock?"Reira asked, as if reading Tsurara's mind.

All Tsurara could was nod. Of course, Reira bought it and headed for the treatment room. Tsurara then made little snowflakes fall on Awashima's head. Then she left with Reira. Kubinashi splattered paint as he was told and hid. The snowflakes were Awashima and Rikuo's signal. Rikuo came out of his hiding spot and was nearly stopped by Nurarihyon which gave him an idea. But first, he has to do his part.

"Itaku! Thank Kami I found you!"He said slightly panting.

"What is it?" Itaku asked,annoyed.

"It's Reira. She got attacked on the front gate." He said pointing to the blood splatters by the gate."She's hurt real bad and is being treated by Tsurara. She said that she wants to see you."

"Where is she?" Itaku asked, raising his voice.

"Treatment room."

Quick as lightning, he ran to the treatment room following the blood tracks whille dragging Awashima with him. Then, Rikuo saw his grandpa and whispered something to him. Nurarihyon smirked and nodded. This is going to be a perfect plan.

—

Nurarihyon looked at Itaku as he was approaching. The moment he faced the door, the Sodaisho sprinkled some powder on him and watched as Itaku turned from a weasel to his normal form( well of course! We can't let poor,innocent, little Reira kissing a weasel! Duh!)

"Just for today, kid." Nurarihyon said.

Awashima turned to Nurarihyon and smirked at him as if to say, 'Good job, old man.'

—

Reira saw the fresh 'blood' splatter on the door. She carefully opened the door. The moment she stepped inside, Tsurara pushed her in, shut the door and froze the lock.

—

Itaku opened the door and was pushed in by Nurarihyon, Awashima, and Rikuo inside. Right a the same time that Reira was pushed in. They both turned around and tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge. They turned back and found each other unharmed. They both stood there in silence. Itaku was the first to break it.

"I guess this was all a set up."

"Yeah, I guess so." Reira said, turning her head to the side so that Itaku wouldn't see her blush.

"So you're alright."(I know he's sorta tsundere but hey, this is fanfic. Anything goes.)

"Yeah, you too."

"What are they trying to do exactly by locking us up?"

"Uhm, Itaku, I-I have a confession to make."

"Go on. What is it?"

"I-I like you okay? Not in a friendly way, but something else."

"You mean in a romantic way?" He smirked.

"Yes! I-I mean maybe..." She blurted out.

He walked up to her and carressed her cheek, making her blush.

"And you want us to be...?" He trailed off.

"Umm, more than friends?"

"Hmm, has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful inside-out?"(no people. Not in a GM way.) She blushed. He then did something nobody ever thought he would do.

He kissed her. On the lips.(Shocking, isn't it?)

At first she was shocked, yes. But stil she returned it fully. They pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. But one question remains: How can they get out?(Remember, they're still locked inside people.) As if on cue, they heard a voice.

"Yo, have ya hooked up yet or do ya need to spend the night?"Awashima called.

"Just let us out already."Itaku replied.

"Alright alright. Geez."

Itaku heard the sounds of the door unlocking and opened it. There he saw the 'crew' behind it all.

"So? Not even a thank you?" Rikuo demanded.

"Alright. Arigatō gozaimasu, minna-san." Itaku said as he rolled his eyes probably because of Rikuo being demanding. (What the heck? I wrote it and I don't know the reason why.) He then thought up of something to surprise everyone.

He kissed Reira again. And said smething that might just shock the world.

"I love you, Reira."

Not surprisingly, Reira returned it with a kiss of her own.

"I love you too, Itaku."

Yay! Alright sneak peek of chappie 3 available on my profile tommorow!


	3. Movie Premiere

Yo minna! Sorry if I got out of schedule. I was just not in the moodvto type these past few days since school is nearing. Oh yeah, Flames-san, I have granted your wish.

"Rikuo! You have some visitors!"Wakana called out to her son. Rikuo came out wondering who the heck it is.

(_Day,_**Night)**

_'Who could it be?'_

**'I don't know. It's either onmyōji girl****—****'**

_'Yura?'_

**'Yeah, Yura, or the world's greatest baka.'**

_'Who?'_

**'Duh? Ienaga Kana? Your ex-crush?'**

_'Oh. Wait, how'd you know I had a crush on her?'_

**'I have my sources...'**

_'You were peeking onto my stuff again, weren't you?'_

**'YOUR stuff?! Dude, we're the same person. What's yours is mine!'**

_'Whatever. Just, don't pry into my personal biz again, okay?'_

Rikuo made it to the front gate and saw the people he never thought he would see again: The Kiyo Cross Squad. Kiyotsugu, Shima, Maki, Torii(who came to see someone special.), Yura and of course, Kana. All of them were there.

"Minna! I've missed you guys so much!" Rikuo said as he ran to them.

"Well I thought that it would be a great idea to have a reunion since it's been so long."Kiyotsugu explained.

Of course. It had been a good 2 months and 3 weeks since they last met at their high school graduation. Even if there was facebook(hmmm, you know who you are) meeting personally is still better.

"It seems that we are still missing someone."Shima pointed if on cue, Tsurara came out to greet Rikuo's visitors.

"Oh dear, Kami-sama, is this the Kiyo Cross I'm seeing?" Tsurara said jokingly.

"Ara, is that a way to greet us, Tsurara-chan?"Maki giggled.

"I was just kidding, Maki-chan. I've missed you all so much! Group hug!"Tsurara said as they all shared a group hug.

"Come everyone, let's eat!" Rikuo said. After the others had gone. Kana and Rikuo stayed behind.

"I've missed you so much, Rikuo-kun."Kana said shyly.

"I've missed you too, Kana-chan."Rikuo said with a warm smile. Kana stepped closer to Rikuo and did something she should have not done. She kissed Rikuo on the lips. Nothing serious, just a small, chaste kiss.(I know y'all would like to kill me right now but check out the next scene.)

Rikuo just stood ther shocked while Kana made her way to the dining room. Oooooh, she shouldn't have done that. Nuh-uh. Not when there's a pair of jealous amber eyes spyin' at them.

"I'll show her. I'll show her what it's like to mess with the feelings of a Yuki-onna."

"Wahhh, that was a great meal!"Shima said, patting his stomach.

"Yeah, Rikuo. Your mom's cooking was delicious!"Yura commented.

"Aw, thanks guys. Mom would would appreciate it." Rikuo said, flattered.

Then, a person(or rather, a yōkai) that Torii was waiting for this whole time.

"Kurotabō!"Torii screamed while running to him.

"Torii-chan! What brings you here?"

"Ara, is that a way to greet your girlfriend?"Torii whined.

"Ahahaha, of course not. Say, now that all of you are here, how 'bout we go watch a movie?"Kurotabō suggested. He knew the perfect movie to show them. Rikuo was mentally praying he wasn't going to show them what he think he is going to show them. To his misfortune, he was.(Flames-san, I have granted your wish.)They all sat in the T.V. room in the following order from left to right:Kiyotsugu, Maki, Torii, Kana,Rikuo,Tsurara, and Shima. Rikuo gulped. The movie started playing and it was entitled, Accidental(I just felt it was appropriate).Rikuo gulped. He was in the middle of a glare-a-thon between Kana and Tsurara who were both clinging to his arms. Oh, how he wished it was over. While they were watching, Kana felt like her heart was bleeding. By the scene where Rikuo kissed Tsurara, Kana stood up and left the room crying. Tsurara smirked, knowing her plan worked. Rikuo chased after her. Tsurara followed. So did everyone in the room.

"Kana, wait! I can explain! I didn't plan this at all!"

"..."

_'Oh,great. Yoru, please help me!'_

**'Nuh-uh. It's not yet sunset.'**

_'PLEASE! I need help!'_

**'No.'**

_'Oh, come on!'_

**'Nuh-uh.'**

_'Oh dear Kami-sama, help me!'_

"Who do you choose, Rikuo? Me or her?"Kana suddenly said.

"Uh..."

"Take your pick, Rikuo-sama. Me or her?"Tsurara said from behind.

"Uhhh...erm..."

_'Yoru, it's almost sunset. Come out on 3. 1..."_

**'2...'**

_'3!'_

"Why do you want me to choose who I must love?"Said a voice that wasn't his. But instead, way older,way more mature, and way hotter.

Kana turned around and saw the first Rikuo she fell in love with. Too bad he didn't love her back.(Muahahahah! I just love torturing Kana. Oh yeah, I'm bad I'm bad!)

"But, didn't that kiss mean anything at all to you? You could've pulled away."Kana said

"I know that. Only that my pathetic human side was once in love with you. But now that I've polluted him with Tsurara, he's now thinking twice about his feelings for you. Even I'm wondering about what he saw in you.. To me, you're nothing but a pathetic, empty-headed, cowardly, stupid and bitchy human girl. What makes you think **I** would fall in love you?"

_'Yoru, stop! You're making her cry! You know how I feel about making girls cry.'_

**'Alright. I'm gonna stop. But she's getting annoying dude!'**

_'Just, make her leave! Urgghhh...'_

**'Hmmm, I know the perfect solution.'**

_'Oh no. Yoru...'_

He turned around and kissed Tsurara. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

_'That's what!' _Mentally, hiruma(Day) Rikuo was facepalming himself multiple times.

**'That's what what?'**Yoru asked dumbly.

_'That's what I forgot to do today!'_

**'So that means only I got romantic time with Tsurara?'**

Kana couldn't bear it anymore. She could already feel her heart bleed. She took of crying followed by Shima who, too, was heartbroken at the sight of Rikuo and Tsurara kissing. Rikuo broke the kiss and whispered something to Tsurara which made her blush. He then walked up toYura and fistbumped her.

"I gotta say Rikuo. That was amazing."Yura congratulated.(In my story, Yura hates Kana. Just sayin' it matter-of-fact.)

"I know right."

Kiyotsugu, who had been silent this whole time, then piped up.

"Well I guess it's time for us to head home."

"Yeah, you're right. It's getting kinda late."Yura replied. They were all leaving when Torii's phone suddenly rang. She picked it up and excused herself. After a few minutes, she approached the group.

"Grandma called. She said that something came up. She said she can't come back 'till next week."

"But where'll you stay?"Maki asked.

"I don't know."

"You can always stay here."Kurotabō suggested.

"Oh, please. I'm alright. Besides, I'll only be a bother."

"No, Torii-chan. You won't be. It's perfectly fine."Tsurara reassured.

"O-okay. If you say so."

"She can stay but where'll she sleep?"Rikuo asked.

Kurotabō thought about it for a moment. Suddenly, he sparked an idea.

"How about she sleeps with me?"Everybody glared at him.

"Don't worry. Nothing'll happen. We'll use two futons"He said reassuringly.

"You'd better Kuro. 'Cause if something happens to her, you're dead meat."Tsurara said coldly.

" , let's sleep. It's pretty late alright."Rikuo said. Kurotabō led Torii to his room. Rikuo kissed Tsurara good night and headed for his room. Tsurara did the same.

Muahahahahaha! Minna, I am so sorry for the delayed update. I was, busy. Oh yeah, ToriKuro is up next so the sneak peek should be available tomoz. Again, gomennasai!


	4. Nightmares

Yoh minna! yeah, yeah I'm runnin behind on schedule but hey can you blame me? I'm a busy girl ya know! Oh yeah, I won't be postin anymore sneak peeks and starting June 3, all updates will be made weekly due to school.

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own NuraMago ya'll know that already.**

Torii smoothed out the nightgown Tsurara gave her. She felt really guilty about having to stay there for a week.

"What's wrong Torii-chan? Is the nightgown too tight? I'm gonna get Tsurara to give you a better one."Kurotabo said.(Being the womanizer he is[see sennen makyou episode 2] he had to resist the urge to rape her.-_-)

"N-no. It's okay Kuro. I'm just guilty that's all."

"Guilty of what, Torii-chan?"

"Guilty of having to stay here. It's just embarassing."

"It's okay. Here, the futon's all set up."

"Uhm...Kuro..?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I huddle close to you?"

"It's okay. Anything for my girlfriend."

She would never forget that day. The day he asked her to be his girlfriend.

•Flashback•

_They were in a park. Kuro was fighting some yōkai who attacked Maki and Torii. Torii was hiding behind a bush when one of the attacking yōkai took her away. She was so afraid she wanted to scream. But all she could form in her head was a name. The name of the man who protected her when she was a child._

_"KUROTABOOOO!"_

_Kurotabō turned around and saw her being carried away. He instantly killed the yokai he was fighting with and ran to the direction she was being taken to. He noticed it was flying low and caught sight of a branch and jumped off of it. He reached out to the yokai and killed it. He saw Torii falling down and immediately caught her, taking her somewhere safe. He looked at her her traumatized look and told her to calm down._

_"Don't worry. Theres nothing to fear now."_

_"..."All she could do was nod. She wanted to thank him but instead, one word came out of her._

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why, did you come for me?"_

_"You called. That's why I came?"_

_Torii mentally grunted. That was not the answer she was looking for._

_"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, why did you come for us when we were attacked? It could've been someone else."_

_"But could a human fight off a yōkai nearly twice you height? And besides, I fought for a reason."_

_"And that is?"_

_"That's because you're special. You're special to me. You're special here."He said, gesturing to where his heart is. Without another word, she kissed him. Kurotabō was shocked at first but eventually gave in._

_"Is that why you protect me? But what if you don't know that I'm in danger?"_

_"Then in that case, I won't ever leave your side. How 'bout you become my girlfriend?"_

_"W-what?"_

_"I said, how 'bout you become my girlfriend?"_

_"Y-yes. Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"She said as she hugged him tightly._

_•__End of Flashback__•_

She sighed at the memory. She even had no idea how he knew what a girlfriend was. Perhaps because of Rikuo. She lied down on the futon and huddled closer to Kuro, allowing sleep to take them over.

Time jump to midnight

(Torii's dream)

_"Aaaaahh!"The little girl screamed as she ran across the hallway. The eerie cackle seemed to come closer amd closer. She accidentally tripped and twisted her ankle. She tried to get up but it was futile.(don't ask me where I learned that word.)The yokai was getting nearer._

_"Kurotabooo! Help me! Please! I need you! Kurotaboo!"She screamed._

(Real world)

"Kurotabō...Help..me...I...need..you..."Torii whimpered in her sleep, slightly waking up Kurotabō.

"Hmm?"He looked at the sleeping Torii in his arms. She had a stressed look on her face. She was clutching his clothes tightly.

'_Still having those nightmares, huh? Well as they say, for every sickness, ther is a cure.' _He thought. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. He then closed his eyes and invaded her dreams.

(Torii's dream)

The yōkai was nearing her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Kurotabō smiling at her. He stepped forward and in seconds, the yokai was killed. He walked back to Torii and kissed her forehead.

"As long as you believe in yourself, it won't haunt you anymore. And as long I'm here, you're safe."He said and kissed her cheek.

(Back to Reality)

Tori shot straight up and covered her face with her hands.

"Torii? What's wrong?"Kuro asked sitting up.

"N-nothing, Kuro-kun. I just had a dream that's all."

"Oh? Were you dreaming about me?"He asked seductively.

"I-iie, Kuro-kun! Not like that! I mean yeah, I dreamt about you, but but I didn't mean it like that!"She said, waving her hands defensively.

"Oh. So what was it about?"

"Well, I dreamt that I was just a kid. A yokai was chasing me."

"Oh. That dream again?"

"Yeah. And you were there to save me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you said that, that, that.."She tried to remember.

"That as long as you beloeve in yourself, it won't haunt you anymore. And as long as I'm here, you're safe. Geez how can you forget? I even kissed you after that!...oops."

"How'd you know? Did you invade my dreams?"

"Y-yes but I did it because you were whimpering in your sleep! I had to comfort you one way or another!"Kuro explained.

"I was? I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay. but next time, don't keep anything from me anymore. It worries me."

"Okay. I'm sorry it's just that, well you know, I can't bring my self to expl—"She was cut off by Kuro's lips against her own. Kuro broke the kiss and smirked at her.

"Mmmm, Remind me to kiss you like that every now and then."

"A-ano..okay.."She said blushing.

Meanwhile, beyond the confinements of their room...

Nurarihyon smirked. Finally, his wish is about to come true. All he needed was her to arrive. And speak of the devil, he felt an icy wind pass through. He went out to the front gate and saw the source. The one he made the deal with.

"Setsura."

Cliffie! Muahahahah! Happy mother's day! And sorry for the late update! Oh yeah, this story will have 12 chappies 'kay? Then I'll post a sequel as soon as possible b4 June 'cause well, school starts June 3rd. Maybe updates will be posted weekly by June. Gomene!


	5. Rihan

Yo minna! I would like to make this a special chapter since: 1, 5 is my lucky number. 2, This was my most favorite chapter to make! You might lose your hate for me once you read this. I swear, this will lift a big weight off of your shoulders. ^w^ And also, this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written so Enjoy!

Also, if you read the gentleman Rikuo part here, please don't flame me. Remember this, **In fanfiction, **_**ANYTHING GOES.**_ So please think first before you send in a flame. Remember, no one is perfect except God. Amen!

**Disclaimer: Y'all already know what I own and what I don't own. You can do the math. -_-**

Nurarihyon sat quietly in the dining room sipping his tea with Setsura, a cold expression on her face. She was the first to break the tense silence.

"Nurarihyon, are you sure you have completed the requirements for the deal?"

"Yes Setsura. I am very sure that there are 3 couples in this very household."

"But I must ask, are Kubinashi and Kejorō in it?"Setsura asked, a bit hopeful.

"Sadly no. But you will be in for quite a surprise."Nurarihyon said, slightly smirking.

"Oh really? What surprise?"

"You'll know soon."

As if on cue, Kurotabō and Torii came out, arm in arm. Kuro said something which made Torii laugh, catching Setsura's attention.

"That's one."Nurarihyon pointed out.

"Kurotabō? My my, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Ahh, Setsura. What brings you here?"

"I'm here for important matters. If I may ask, who is this human girl you are escorting?"

"Oh,Setsura, this is Torii, my girlfriend. Torii, this is an old friend and Tsurara's mother Setsura."

"That's Tsurara-chan's mom? No wonder you look like her."Torii suddenly said.

"Yes. Most people say that. And I believe you're one of my daughter's friends correct?"

"H-hai."

"Treat her well."

Then, Itaku and Reira came out hand in hand.

"That's two."Nurarihyon said.

"Who's this? A part of the kid's Hyakki Yakō?"

"For your information, we merely aided Rikuo in his mission to defeat Hagoromo Gitsune."Itaku replied with bitterness in his voice.

"Then where are you from? Surely you're not from here, are you?"

"Yes, we're from Toono Village."Reira said calmly.

"Toono? As in _the_ Toono Village? Well what do you know, I also came from Toono before I decided to follow this old geezer over here."

"Then what is your name, ma'am?"Reira asked.

"It's Setsura. And you are..?"

"I am Itaku and this is my,woman Reira."[I have no idea what yokai call their ladies so I just used Kōga(from InuYasha)'s terms.]

"And is Akagappa still the leader? From what I hear, someone's going to replace him."

"Oh, Itaku is to take his place very soon. He may not admit it but he's staying here to learn how to be a true leader from Rikuo, even if he thinks he knows enough."Reira explained.

"Then, I wish you luck."

"Like I need it."Itaku muttered under his breath.

Finally, Rikuo and Tsurara came out holding hands with Tsurara clinging to his arm.

"And that's three."Nurarihyon said.

"Tsu-Tsurara?"Setsura was shocked.

"O-okaasan?"Tsurara's eyes widened.

"My, how you've grown."

"What are you dong here okaasan?"

"I'm here for important matters, that's all. And I see you're with the man of your dreams, hm?"

"O-okaasan!"Tsurara said blushing.

"Ohohoho, you must be mentally jumping for joy now, are you?"

"Okaasan, yamete!"

"Alright, I'll stop I'll stop."

Tsurara was about to sit down when Rikuo pulled her chair out for her. (let's just assume they have western style tables and chairs 'kay?)Much to her shock.

"Ri-Rikuo-sama?!"

"Go on. Sit."Rikuo replied with a smile.

She was hesitant at first but sat down eventually. She looked up at him who was still smiling at her.

"Rikuo-sama, isn't it my duty to serve you and not the other way around?"

"But you're not my servant anymore. You're my girlfriend now. You don't have to obey my every command. And also, you don't have to call me 'Waka' or add the '-sama' to my name anymore. Just call me Rikuo."

"Demo—"

"It's okay Tsurara. It wouldn't hurt to try."

"O-okay, Ri-ku-o."Tsurara said, finding it quite hard to mouth out his name without -sama.

"That's better."

'Hmm, Rihan's son is quite a gentleman. This might just be the perfect groom for my daughter. Oooh, I can't wait for grandchildren!' She thought while mentally squealing.

"Here's the food! Enjoy!"Wakana said cheerfully as she served the food.

"Arigatō gozaimasu, okaasan!"Rikuo said to his mother. Once the food was served everyone quieted down and ate quietly. When Setsura was done, she immediately left the room. Tsurara tried to follow her but Rikuo stopped her, saying that she may need some time alone.

Once Setsura knew that she was alone, she pulled out a sutra and started chanting, making it float. She said the last words of the chant and closed her eyes, concentrating. After a few seconds, she opened them again, resulting the sutra to explode into bits and pieces of paper. What remained of where the sutra once hovered was a glowing blue orb that soon took the shape of a man. Meanong, it's a soul

"Go Rihan. Haunt."Setsura ordered to the man before he ran off.

Rikuo finished his meal a few minutes later. He then headed to his room and called for Tsurara to follow him.

"What is it Wa— I mean Rikuo?"

"I need some help cleaning my room."

"Oh. I'll do it myself, Rikuo!"

"No. It's okay. I have time. I want to do stuff myself sometimes.

"Okay."

Rikuo smiled at her enthusiasm at gave her a quick peck on the lips. She looked up at him and grinned. She cheerfully followed him to his room. Once they arrived, they immediately started moving stuff around. Tsurara was carrying some of his clothes that he outgrew when she tripped over something underneath his closet. She nearly fell but was luckily caught by both looked down on what caused Tsurara's fall. Rikuo pulled it out and saw what seems like a book. He blew off some dust on it and saw that it was a diary. A diary that was used by his jiji and oyaji. Tsurara flipped it open and was surprised at its appearance from the inside. It looked old on the outside but on the inside, it was well kept. It looked like it was just bought yesterday. They were in the middle of reading Nurarihyon's thoughts about impregnating Yōhime when the door slid open. They looked at the door and saw a panting Kubinashi and Kejorō.

"Whoa. What happened?"Rikuo asked.

"It's...It's Nidaime.."Kubinashi said panting.

"What about Rihan-sama?"Tsurara asked.

"He's haunting us...Right now he's..he's chasing is. Trying..to..to possess us."Kejorō explained.

"He's haunting you? How?"Rikuo asked.

"We don't know how. But right now we gotta ruuun!"Kubinashi said as they both ran off. Rikuo and Tsurara both looked out the door only to come face-to-face with the ghost of the Nidaime.

"O-oyaji?!"Rikuo exclaimed.

"In the flesh. Well technically not really but, you get the point."

"How are you still here?"

"It's a secret. But right now, I'm tryin' to possess those two."

"Why? What for?"Tsurara asked.

"Does the word 'cleavage' ring a bell?"

"Oh."Rikuo and Tsurara said at the same time, making the -_- expression as if saying, 'You have got to be kidding me.' Rihan was about to run when he was interrupted by a voice. Setsura's voice.

"That's enough, Rihan."Setsura ordered.

"Awww, Nee-san. You take the fun out of everything."Rihan whined.

"Now now, I'm just here to do what I have to do in the deal. And that is to revive Rihan."

"Say wha—?"Rihan asked.(he sounds like jake in adventure time all the little people.)

"On one condition. Rikuo, record this."

"H-hai."Rikuo said as he pulled out his phone.

"Rihan I want you to repeat those words you told me when you were a child."

"What wor— Oh. Those words. Nuh-uh. No way."

"Rihan."

"Alright. You win. 'When I grow up, I will make Setsura my bride.' There! Happy?"

Everyone burst out laughing at the now-embarrased Rihan.

"Alright...Ri..Rikuo..call...call your...m-mom."Setsura ordered still laughing.

"No need."Said a voice from behind. Setsura turned around and saw Wakana standing there.

"Ahem. Well then, let's head to Rihan's grave, Rikuo, Wakana."

"They arrived at Rihan's grave a short while later. Once they arrived, Setsura started arranging sutras around and in the center of the grave. She then ordered Rikuo and Wakana to sit on opposite sides of the grave and hold each others hands across. She then started chanting, causing a bright blue light to emerge from the sutras. Suddenly, a large gust of wind, like a tornado, caused them to be blown upwards.

"Whatever you do, don't let go!"Setsura yelled at them.

"You think we have a choice?!"Rikuo yelled back. The light then grew so intense, all of them were thrown back by the force.

"Did it work?"Rikuo asked sitting up. All of them looked around but found no trace of him. Then a voice broke the silence, causing all of then to jump.

"Yo."Rihan said. He was sitting atop a nearby tree.

"O-oyaji! Don't do that! Seriously okaasan, was he always like this?"Rikuo asked while clutching his chest.

"Sadly Rikuo, yes. Rihan, you have got to stop doing that. Do you want to give us a heart attack or something?"Wakana said.

"Yeah yeah. I get it. Sheesh. Here I am, newly revived and now you're giving me an earful? Geez."Rihan complained as he jumped off the tree.

"Can we just please go home already? I also need to clean my room."

"Do you really want to go home or do you just want to be with your 'precious' Tsurara?"Rihan taunted.

"Erm...Both..."Rikuo said as he blushed.

"Alright. Since Rikuo would loove to see his precious Tsurara now, let's get going."Rihan said to his angry and embarrased son.

They arrived at the main household a few minutes later. The moment they arrived, Rihan pushed the door open and saw the entire place was a catastrophe. But they all quited down when Rihan said..

"Yo."

Alas. everything quieted down. But the short silence was interrupted by a fuming Kubinashi.

"NI-DAI-MEEE!"Kubinashi stomped to him, string in hand. He obviously wanted to tie Rihan to the sakura tree.(XD lulz)

"Now now, Kubinashi. Do you really want to kill after I've just been revived?"Rihan said nervously.(There's a first for everything. Get over it.-_-)

"Kill you?Do you seriously think I'd let you live normally after what you just attempted to do to us?"Kubinashi said with his rape face on.(Gulp. O.O)

"Wait you're gonna let me live?"Rihan said, slightly relieved.

"Now why would I kill you when I can torture you?"

"Oh no. What are you gonna do? Please be choice 1! You can take sake away from me just please don't do choice 2!

"Oh yes I will. Setsura?"

"My pleasure. I've been wanting to do this to him for centuries."Setsura said. Rihan struggled against Kubinshi and Setsura's ear grasp. Kubinashi tied him to his slow torture. Setsura was about to freeze 'Mr. Twinkie' off(got the term from inuyasha fic love isn't luxury read it if you want.)when Nurarihyon interrupted them.

"Oi Oi, that's enough. We'll need good ol' Rihan warm and unfrozen so us three can talk later on. So Setsura, jist unfreeze him. Kubinashi, untie him." Nurarihyon ordered to them as they did as told. Once Rihan was free, the two left, muttering curses.

"Erm...how do I put this?...Umm..I guess I'll have to thank you for saving me back there."

"Don't get used to it. Later, at sunset, meet me and Rikuo here."

"Yeah yeah sure."

Rihan was there by sunset after a ton of looong 'interviews'. He was waiting there for 15 minutes and was growing impatient. Then Yoru Rikuo came out.

"Yo, Oyaji."Rikuo called out. Rihan turned back and saw his son standing there.

"Rikuo. You look so much like gramps when he was, you know, not-bald?"Rihan said jokingly.

"Haha. Very funny, Rihan. But look again."Said a voice from behind. They both turned back and good grief, what a shocker. Nurarihyon stood there, young as ever.(Yay! That rhymed!)

"What the..?!"Rihan and Rikuo both said in unison.

"Yo."

"H-how?!"Rikuo asked dumbfounded.

"How? Simple. Setsura."

"Setsura what?"Rihan asked.

"Setsura cast a spell on me which makes me look like this until sunrise tomorrow."

"Wait. You mean this is only temporary?"Rikuo dumb-ified.

"Duh. Genius. So, how 'bout we continue this conversation up the tree"Nurarihyon suggesed.

Meanwhile, Setsura was in Nurarihyon's room, rumaging through his stuff until she found a certain kimono.

"Haha. Gotcha."She muttered as she sprinkled some powder on it and chanted.

'Just this once Rihyon. No matter how much I hated her, you deserve it.'She thought as the kimono floated and glowed.

There they were.(fangirls of the three heirs, prepare to squeal.)The three handsome, suavè ,and hot-looking Nura heirs. All perched on one sakura tree. Rihyon on the top branch, Rihan in the middle, and and Rikuo on the bottom. The were talking about the status of the clan, how Rikuo defeated Hagoromo Gitsune and a bunch of other junk. In other words, TOTAL BOREDOM. That is, until they were interrupted by their ladies. First was Tsurara, looking up at Rikuo. He smiled back warmly and hopped down the tree, landing in front of her. Next was Wakana, smiling cheerfully up at her husband. Rihan smirked in return, hopped down the tree, and walked toward her. As for Rihyon, he looked glum. He had no one. Again there was Setsura,but he can't. He promised he'd never betray Yōhime. Until he heard a voice.

"Konnichiwa, Ayakashi-sama."Nurarihyon looked up to find the source of the voice. Standing there was his beloved Yōhime. His eyes widened. Then, Setsura came out.

"Just once Rihyon."

"Thank you,Setsura."He said as he jumped off the tree, tears in his eyes. He walked up to his wife and hugged her. He pulled away and wiped the remaining tears.

"Come, Yōhime."He said as he carried Yōhime to his spot. Rihan and Rikuo also carried their ladies to their spots. If you were there, you could've taken a complete family picture of perfection. Which Kejorō did.

They were all in the so-called party room celebrating Rihan's return. Everyone was either drinking, eating, talking or sleeping.(passed out eh.) In the middle of the celebration, Youhime stepped outside. Unbeknownst to her, Rihyon followed her.

"Something wrong?"Rihyon asked.

"Oh! Uh, nothing."Yōhime lied.

"Come on, tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."Then, she saw her hand starting to disintegrate.

"Whoa. Does this mean you're leaving? Again?"

"Yes. For it is but mere witchcraft that revived me. I simply cannot stay long."

"No! Please! Don't leave me!"

"I'm not leaving. I'll always be here, watching over you. Listen to me. Take care of our grandson, for he will bring us to a new start. And tell Rihan that I'm proud of him. And Ayakashi-sama..?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."She said before disappearing completely.

"Yōhime...I love you too."He whispered.

"So she's gone, huh?"Said a voice from behind.(again.)

"You heard us?" Rihyon asked to the two standing there.

"Yeah, too bad she can't stay for long."Rikuo said.

"Don't worry. She told me to take care of you and I ain't breaking that promise. And Rihan, we're proud of you. We're proud of all of you. Now come here."He said as he hugged them both.

"We'll miss you dearly, Yōhime."


	6. Rihan's Guilt

YO yo yo! I got a super announcement for y'all today! Well' two that is.

I am updating 3 chappies today!

A Review award contest for y'all! Yay!

Contest rules:

Every chapter I will release the award results. Awards will be based on reviews.

Count and Record the amount of rewards you get. The more the merrier.

The one who gets the most awards by the end of my series wins the contest.

Prizes:

1st Prize: Lead Role in my upcoming fic, 'In Search of the Golden Moon Crest', Exclusive spoilers, Exclusive permanent Access to Truth or Dare fics, Permanent co-authorship to me

2nd Prize: Best Friend/Enemy Role in ISotGMC, Spoilers for a week, Temporary access to Truth or Dare, Temporary co-authorship to yours truly

3rd Prize: Spoilers for a day

Well that's enough. Now on with the story! •_~( Actually the Romance/Angsty ones)

Rihan stood outside, facing the sakura tree.

"Rihan?" Wakana called out to her husband'

"Oh. Wakana"

"What's wrong? I thought you were inside. It's odd. Back then you'd party and drink to your heart's content."

"Yeah, I remember. Tell me Wakana. Have I changed? Am I still the same person I was? 'cause I don't think so."

"Rihan, why do you doubt?"

"I don't feel the same. I feel different. I don't feel like the Rihan I used to be."

"Rihan! Don't you dare say that! You may have changed a tad bit but that doesn't mean you can't be yourself anymore!"

"I know but there is one thing."

"Huh?"

"I just feel weak."

"Weak? You're the strongest person I've met how can you be weak?"

"I… It's because I wasn't strong enough to keep myself alive."

"Rihan, we all know it was an accident. You don't need to blame yourself for it."

"No it's just that, it's that stupid curse! If only I'd been stronger!"He said with rage as he punched the tree.

"Rihan!"

"If only…I was..stronger…I would have…defeated..that Hagoromo Gitsune…If it weren't for that..curse..Otome would still be…alive!"Rihan said angrily while hitting the tree multiple times.

"Rihan! Stop it! Okay, so Yamabuki-san died because of the curse, but it's also because of that curse that we met. I'm not saying I'm happy that she died because when I found out that she was dead, I was also grieved. Besides, it's also because of this curse that Rikuo was born. And because of him, the curse was destroyed." Wakana told him while calming him down.

"She's right, Oyaji. And besides, You're alive because of us."Rikuo said behind them, smirking.

"See, Rihan? You don't need to feel guilty."Wakana reassured.

"She's right yet again."Rikuo said."Now get your guilty ass in there. The level of party in there is one person lower."He added as Tsurara came to him. Rihan nodded and went back inside, followed by Wakana leaving the two alone.

"And it's also because of that curse that we met."He whispered into Tsurara's ear, making her shiver.

"Ri-Rikuo!"She said blushing. He smirked and and carried her to the tree. He laid her down on the branch and kissed her.

Ooooh baby  
It feels like  
It feels like  
The music sounds better with you  
Baby  
It feels right  
It feels right  
Everything's better with you

-Music Sounds Better with You by Big Time Rush

Okay, if you're askin why I put a BTR song there well it's becuz Me and my sibs are kanda fans of BTR. If y'all are askin who the heck they are well I give ya 1 word: INTERNET. 'kay?

Oh yeah, if you're askin why it's short well it's because, I'm in a hurry. I have like a few weeks before school starts and I'm a straight A student guys! I study at a school for smart peeps! I hope you understand.


	7. Reira's Decision

Itaku rested his arm on his knee, adjusting his position. He was sitting down along the corridor, away from the party. Apparently, as the tsundere he is, he didn't want to socialize much.

"Hey Itaku."Reira greeted, sitting down beside him.

"Hey."

"As expected. It's no surprise that I didn't see you in there."

"What were you doing in there anyways? Apparently, I could smell their poisonous miasma from here." He mused.

"I had to help. After all, they need a few conscious people, minus Kejoro-chan since she's quite drunk already." She explained. Itaku didn't reply, allowing silence to take over.

"You do know that we have to leave soon right?"Itaku said.

"Yes, that's true. But I'm not going."She said, surprising Itaku.

"W-what? Why? Don't you want to go home?"

"Of course I want to but I don't want to go back to being cooped up in there. All we ever do there is train. I want to explore what we've been missing. I'm sorry Itaku."

"Yeah, sure. But it's alright. I respect your decision. After all…"He said smirking."I wouldn't want my child to grow up like how we did."

"Ch-child?! Itaku! I never thought you'd have a perverted mind. How could you think like that you, you hentai!"

"I believe it's called planning, my dear Reira. And besides, don't you want to bear my child?"(familiar?)He said grasping her hands and kneeling down in front of her.

"Wait, that would mean….Itaku?"

"We'll wait."

"Of course."

"But for now, let's enjoy while we can. We won't be leaving in a few years.

"Yes. Thank you, Itaku."

C'mon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

-Big Time Rush by Big Time Rush(wut?)

Yay fluff! I forgot to mention this a couple of chapters back but pwease weview! '•w•`


	8. Torii's Doubt

Okay, so this is my last post for the 3 chappie bonus update. The next update might come out a few days after so pweaase bear with me. '•w•`Pwease?

Torii sat peacefully on the grass, looking up at the sky. She was about to close her eyes when she heard footsteps behind her. Her head snapped up and turned to look at the cause.

"Kuro-kun?"

"Hey Torii-chan."He said sitting down.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were inside."

"Not anymore."

"Are you sure you're not drunk? 'cause if you're on to something, you will regret it." She said taking a defensive stance.

"Don't worry. A few cups of sake won't affect me. I'm still conscious."

"You'd better be." She said, sitting down.

"So, what are you doing out here? Isn't it cold for you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. But my grandma just texted. She told me that once those 'matters' are over, we're moving to Tokyo."

"What?"

"Yup. She thinks that me having a yokai boyfriend is way too much. She even wants me to break up with you."

"What?!"

"I know, right?"

"Well, would you?"

"Of course not. How could I? After all, I'd lose my bodyguard."

"Yeah, I can't protect you if you're that far."

"Yeah. Hey Kuro, Do you really want to protect me?"

"Of course I do. Didn't I tell you that already?"

"Yeah well, I'm starting to doubt our relationship. Did you really make me your girlfriend just so you can protect me? Do you really love me? Or are you just forcing yourself to?"

"Oi Torii!" He blurted and Grasped her shoulders. " Don't you ever think like that! You know I love you! And I won't allow you to leave my side ever. I'll..I'll convince your grandmother to make you live in here. I'll tell her that I really love you and that I would never dare hurt you in any way."

"R-Really, Kurotabo? You'd do that for me?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I will. I'll even follow you to the edge of the world just to be with you." He said with determination in his eyes.

"Th-thank you, Kuro."

Don't hurt me (Yeah),  
Desert me, don't give up on me.  
What would I want to do that for  
Don't use me,  
Take advantage of me.  
Make me sorry,  
I ever counted on you.

-Count on You by Big Time Rush feat. Jordin Sparks

And that concludes the last update for today! See ya!


	9. Welcome Home, Natsumi

Yo minna-san! I'm baaack! Sorry for those who weren't able to read my special notice. It's your loss, though. Alright, on with the awards!

4 being my very first reviewer: TearsXHearts

4 being my most loyal reviewer: Dennou Writer, zhane17

4 using all-caps in their review:

4 always asking questions(that I barely even answer): Dennou Writer

4 always asking me to pair Shouei up with her OC: Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki

4 using tagalog in their review: zhane17, Code Sanctuary

4 being a fellow rusher: forkiepie

4 admitting that they nearly cried in chap 5: ayingChan

4 reviewing once then never reviews again: FlamesofDeath017

4 calling me the best author ever(oi, Dennou-chan is the best not me) : TPID

Oh yeah, in order to recieve an award, y'all have to review. Make 'em as cray-cray as you want.

Guys, I just might post something here called ' NnM Writing Dares' where you can do any of the dares available for that post. MIGHT. I'm not sure. Okay, on with the story! ^_~

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure about this, Torii-san?" Kejoro asked Natsumi as she pulled away from Kejoro's (death) hug.

"Yes. I'm sure, Kejoro-san. Maki-san knows about it too, being that I posted it on Facebook©."

"Aww... I hope you do well." Kejoro replied when Torii's phone rang. Torii excused herself and answered it somewhere out of earshot.

" Ah, moshi moshi."

" TORII-SAAAAAAAAAN!" Saori screamed on the phone so loud that Natsumi had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Uh, hi Maki-san."

"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?"

"Gomene, Maki-san. But I have to follow grandma's orders."

" But at least visit!"

"I don't know if grandma will let me but I'll try."

"Awww, okay. I hope you have a safe trip. But don't you dare forget me, okay?"

"How could I? You're always at the top of my chat list in Facebook."

" Oh wait, does _he_ know?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning but I already told him a few days ago so no problem there."

" What?! His own girlfriend is leaving and he's not even there to say goodbye to her?! What the hell!"

"It's okay. Um, I should go."

"Okay. Bye! Don't forget to send some souvenirs!"

"Ahaha.. okay. Bye." Natsumi said before the line went dead. She sighed and went back. As aoon as she saw Kejoro, she immediatley ran towards her, asking if she saw Kurotabo somewhere.

"Umm no. I haven't seen him anywhere since this morning." Kejoro replied sadly.

"Oh, I see. But he's probably somewhere. Anyway, I gotta go." Natsumi said, picking up her bags.

"Okay. Take care!"

"I will."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsumi sighed for the umpteenth time as she walked towards. Her house. She refused a taxi ride, thinking it'll just be a short journey. But alas, the road seemed to grow longer and longer. She passed by the park where she and Kurotabo always hung out. She suddenly halted her tracks, thinking that she just saw Kurotabo sitting on the park bench facing the entrance. She retraced her steps but sadly, he wasn't there.

'I knew it was just my imagination.' She thought. She was about to continue walking when someone suddenly hugged her from behind. She was about to scream when her captor's hand covered her mouth. That's when she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear.

"It's okay, Natsumi. It's just me." Her not-so-mysterious captor said. Her eyes widened.

"K-Kuro-kun?!" She said, turning around. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Natsumi. I just can't let you go." He said to her. Her eyes started welling up and she cried, burying her head in Kuro's chest. He softly patted her head.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here now."

"Kuro, _naze?(_why?)"

"I needed time to think."

"Think of what?" Natsumi said as she pulled away.

"Think of how to convince your grandma to let you stay." Kuro said, surprising her.

"No, it won't work. Once grandma makes up her mind, nothing will EVER maker think twice."

"But what if it does?"

"Tadaima!" Natsumi greeted as she entered her house.

"Ah, Natsumi. Welcome back." Hibari Torii greeted back.

"Hello grandma. Um, would you mind if we have a visitor?"

"Oh sure. Who is it?"

"Um, Kuro-kun."

"Oh, I see. He may come in then."

"It's okay Kuro. Come in."

Kurotabo walked in in his yōkai form, being that Hibari knows that he's yokai.

"Please, sit." Hibari told him as she made her way into the kitchen. Natsumi followed her.

"Grandma, if you're gonna try and poison his tea, forget about it." She reminded her grandma.

"Now why would I poison my beloved grandaughter's boyfriend's tea?" Hibari said sarcastically.

"Grandma."

"Okay, I won't." She said as she went to boil some water. Natsumi went back to the living room to chat with Kuro.

"Here's the tea! I hope you like it, Kurotabo-san." Hibari said after a few minutes. She came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with 3 cups of tea on top and a teapot.

"Ah, thank you Torii-san." Kurotabo humbly accepted as Hibari took her seat.

"So, Kurotabo-san, have you been taking care of my granddaughter for the past few days?"

"I have done my best to ensure her safety."

"Hmm, I see. So tell me, Kurotabo-san, If you were made to choose, will you follow Natsumi to Tokyo, or remain loyal to your clan and stay here in Ukiyoe Town?"

Kurotabo took awhile to answer. He was weighing out the pros and cons of each choice, until a thought struck him.

"Well? What is your answer?"

"I would choose... to follow Torii because I know the Nura-gumi will support my decision as well." Kurotabo firmly said. Natsumi could see pure determination in his eyes. Meanwhile, Kurotabo's answer took Hibari back.

"Natsumi, dear, could you be a good girl and go to your room for awhile? You have to fix your things for our depature tomorrow as well, you know." Hibari asked Natsumi.

"Ah, okay grandma." Natsumi said as she stood up and made her way to her room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsumi scattered her things on the floor, looking for her shoes when something shiny caught her eye. She reached out to pick it up and saw that it was the necklace Kurotabo gave her last year during Valentine's day. It was a special heartshaped locket containing a picture of her and Kurotabo during a fireworks display. She sighed at the memory. She opened a secret compartment in the hinge of the locket and pulled out a small handwritten note. It said:

_I love you._

Those three words. Those three simple words. Her heart would beat like mad everytime he said it. But now, she won't be able to hear his voice say them again. The very thought pained her. She quietly put the note back amd closed the locket. She wore it around her neck and clutched it tightly. She was about to return to fixing her things when her grandma called her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsumi walked out to find her grandma and Kuro shaking hands. She was confused. Her grandma was smiling sincerely at Kuro. Something was up. She immediately ran to her grandma.

"W-What's going on?"

"Torii, I trust that man. Ask him instead. But this is all that I can tell you. You're not leaving Ukiyoe."

"N-nani?!" Natsumi said. Hibari just smiled. Natsumi immediately ran to Kurotabo amd bombarded him with questions while shaking him at the same time.

"What is going on? Why did grandma say that she trusts you? Why did she say that I'm staying? Did you threaten to kill her or something? Answer me Kurotabo!"

"Natsumi stop. Do you think that I can answer you will you are shaking me?"

"Oh sorry."

"Okay, to answer your first question, we merely talked. To answer your second question, I convinced her. Third, same answer as question two. Fourth, I would NEVER threaten a human. Do you really not trust me, Natsumi? Ouch. Fifth, I just did."

"But then, how—" Natsumi was never able to finish her question when Hibari came in.

"Fix your bags Natsumi. You'll be leaving soon today."

"But I thought that you said that I was gonna stay."

"I never said anything about you staying in this house. I just said that you were staying here in Ukiyoe."

"But where?" Natsumi asked. Hibari looked at Kurotabo.

"You'll be staying with us now. With me." Kurotabo explained.

"Then..."Natsumi said before running up to her grandma and hugging her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, grandma!"

"Oho, don't thank me. Thank him. Besides, you're eighteen now. It's about time I let you go."

"I'll miss you grandma."

"I'll miss you too, Natsumi."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsurara was just sweeping the gate when she saw Kurotabo up ahead. But when she squinted, she saw another figure beside him.

'No way! It can't be!'Tsurara thought as she ran back inside to call the others.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Welcome back, Torii-san!" Kejoro said as she hugged her(again. What's with Kejoro and hugs today?). Of course, Torii hugged back.

"You know, Kejoro, it's supposed to be 'Welcome home' not 'Welcome back.'" Tsurara said.

"Oh whatever." Kejoro replied.

"You wanna capture this moment? I have my iPad with me."Natsumi suggested.

"Sure! Let's include Reira!"Tsurara said.

Meanwhile, while the girls were having their girl talk, the boys, namely Rikuo, Itaku and Kurotabo, were having a talk of their own.

"Perfect." Rikuo said as he nudged Kuro's arm.

"I agree, Rikuo-sama. All we have to do is to put the finishing touches on the plan then it can already be laid out." Kuro agreed.

"So, have you agreed on the date?" Itaku asked.

"Hai. Let's just hope that they're ready." Rikuo replied.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKUO-SAMA! You're fourteen now aren't you?

Anyway, Clarifications, Rikuo is eighteen in my story so, the story is set around 2016-2018. I'm not sure. Please PM me on approximately what year he was born.

I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the 4-5 month long late update. I can't use our telpad now so I'm using my phone to type this story. I really appreciate those who were patient enough to wait for me to update. Arigato Gozaimasu!

PS, I'm in the Philippines so we're one day ahead from the US timezone. Just to clarify things.


End file.
